The Buzz On Maggie: The Hidden Files
In 1984, Years before Disney Channel started. A new TV series was planned to premiere on The Disney Channel. The show they thought of was named The Buzz On Maggie. But the show never aired in that type of year because Jessica Dicicco was still 4 years old, So they said no to it. The Buzz on Maggie is one of my favorite popular children's manga series created by Dave Polsky. There are three anime adaptions. The first one is very obscure and is very difficult to find. It aired on Disney Channel in 2005 and aired again before it was taken off the air with no explanation given. The saddest part of my job was when The Buzz on Maggie obviously wasn't airing more episodes. It appears to be that there was an episode 65 rule at Disney Channel, but it wasn't the same. I, an intern for Disney Channel, found a DVD of the complete series, which many of the staff swore they had disposed of since they didn't have a need for it. Believe it or not, since then they have disposed of at least five "Hannah Montana" episodes, which was one of my pet peeves with them. The tape had a sticker on it which said the title in sloppy handwriting with what I believe was a Sharpie marker. On the internet, I heard a rumor that Disney Television Animation wanted to continue the horrible abominated wreck, but Disney Channel refused to give up copyright for the show, so it was discontinued. I heard a colleague of mine and the boss talking about the future of The Buzz on Maggie and them refusing to give Maggie to Activision, In which it wanted to create a game called, "The Buzz On Maggie - The Lego Adventure". Of course, with that being said, their might be a good amount of people on this site that might not have much of a clue on who this guy is, so I'll give a quick summary. In Fact, I was an intern at Disney Television Animation for a year in 2002 for my degree in animation. It wasn't paid of course, most internships aren't, but it did have some perks beyond education. To adults it might not seem like a big one, but most kids at the time would go crazy over it. There’s long been rumors as to how exactly does somebody see nothing but shapes, and how it escaladed into an incident that featured a man gaining notoriety among the townsfolk after being involved in a violent episode at her school's softball match. According to Disney Television Animation itself, An employee experienced a sudden form of dissociation from the real world - which seemed like an acute episode of derealization. The employee saw objects and people as just meaningless shapes, and not really existing. It felt a deep sadness for everything around him, lamenting that nothing was there for him anymore and that everything was just "stuff in the universe." Today, I was invited into the editing studio, but you see, it was odd. There was no one in there. Normally this would cost me my internship, but oh god, I couldn't resist the urge. It was overwhelming, encompassing. Oh dear god that feeling. From what I gathered, in the first weeks of Disney's existence, The Buzz on Maggie began production. Its plot was about a fly with pink hair, regular eyes, A blue shirt, And a yellow dress. She would always hang out around the neighborhood and more. As the show kept going, the episodes started to become more unusual. For one example, The Buzz on Maggie would often make the viewers like the show because of the look at the character! Now, you should know that i immigrated from Southern Mexico when I was just a young boy and I never learned how to write. I had a computer whiz friend of mine who is proficient in Ms Fonz type this up. Anyway, the point is that I can’t write, and my art class in school never taught me either. Let me tell you something, broham, I made it to the last day of school, and there wasn’t any fun at the end. You can’t even reach the end of school because sometimes time will slow down every 90 weeks. because it is an illusion, a trick made up by the eyes to see something beautiful. My life isn't perfect. By the time you reach the end, it’s vanished. Kind of like my erection. Let's get on to how the show began production. "Chapter 1: The Show's Pilot." One day I heard actor John Leguizamo discussing his part in the Buzz on Maggie presentation when the production manager immediately told him to leave angrily, and never to mention the special presentation again. As the animators drew, some members of the animation team were growing tired and the animation became more and more grotesque. I should know; I was there giving out coffee and other things for the team. I saw them from the sidelines, gathering together and conversing about an episode they were animating. It was called "Maggie has a Bath", and it was going to be to show kids what it's like to take a bath. When the head director brought all the animators to view the episode, he told the one animation group who were animating the last bits to bring the finalized version, but they did not respond. He went to their cubicles, and when he got there they were all dead with blood stains on the alleged tape. The hospital was called and they were sent to the emergency room as soon as possible but it was too late; they died of undisclosed causes. We still had the tape so we decided to watch it in their honor and their hard work they put into it. As we all went into the viewing room, everything was suddenly very quiet. One night, I was watching ABC when I realized that I'd been up so late that I hadn't even kept track of the time, it was already 4 AM. I don't recall ever watching ABC this late, so I stayed awake to see what would happen when it ended. A little bumper showed up at the bottom of the screen during a commercial break, The bumper said that a special presentation of The Buzz on Maggie was about to come on. I was a little confused about an episode of a very popular, new show coming on this early, but I was bored and decided I would watch it; thinking it might come on later in the day so I could spoil it for my brother. Sort of mean, I know. I was excited to see this pilot episode so i could see this series premiere before it airs on disney channel. So the intro starts out with the city. But after a few guitar keys are heard. A loud booming voice boomed out saying "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Shouted by the singer of the intro. It shook the whole room when i heard that, At least my parents didn't wake up which was good. But then the intro is cut off and heads to the episode. The show began with 4 and a half minutes of pure darkness. Then, without transitioning, it cut to a hospital. All of Maggie's family and friends stood over a bed without making a sound. I began to get a sinking feeling. Maggie lied on the bed. A machine meant to register her heart pumping went "Boop! Boop! Boop! Boop!" Then it happened. "Boooooooooooooooooop!" I watched in horror. It then showed black text on a yellow background saying "January 28th, 2193, 1:59 PM". Weird, Why would The Buzz On Maggie take place in 2193? It then showed Mr. Pesky, with hands over his mouth, looking in horror and despair. The doctor said. "I declare Maggie Pesky officially..." Then the doctor coughed. He began coughing out blood for 2 minutes before he could continue. Then it cut to Pupert (or what looked like a prototype of him) sitting on a sofa. The strange thing was, Pubert wasn't in the official graphic design during the making of the show. He was a live costume. He said: Listen here motherfuckers, I'm sick of Maggie Pesky not around, I'm going to kill every racist germ in this world." The show then panned to a scene with a much brighter contrast, showing Pubert taking one of his dad's pills, then running off smiling and laughing. The fact that he had to take pills to be, well, himself, made me feel uneasy, especially because mental disorders and antidepressants are more mature themes that obviously shouldn't find a place in any kid's cartoon. It should be noted that this was seen on a show intended for kids. The screen then flipped back to the original scene of Maggie still in the hospital, still alive and distressed, while at the same time changing the contrasts back to the darker one. The screen froze on Mr Pesky for a few seconds, then flickered to a new scene. It then cut to static and the screaming sounds from fudd.wmv, followed by the sound of two people gagging while Dawn and Pupert mumbled to each other in the background, but it was impossible to understand them. The sounds were so realistic as if it was happening nearby my house, it made me almost physically sick. "Chapter 2: The Lost Episode Continues" A title card read, "24 Days Later." Maggie finally got out of the hospital and was with Pupert, They were going on a trip to Rayna's House. Pubert had trouble reading the map, So he asked if Maggie could look at the map. Maggie pulled out a scribbled piece of paper, and Maggie imitated The Map from Dora the Explorer by claiming that they have to cross the golden gate bridge, go in the cloudy forest, and then they will arrive at Rayna's house.. Then as usual, Maggie told me to say it with her, just like regularly. Maggie then repeated the destinations, and when she said "Come on, Let's go!" she also whispered," Señor, por favor ayúdame a cambiar este mundo, Which roughly translates to "Amén Lord, please help me change this world, Amen." Maggie And Pupert walk for a few yards, then stop and asked me where the golden gate bridge is, Now how the hell was i fucking supposed to know! Naturally, there is no bridge in sight. They randomly go to a path and say gracias and vamanos. Maggie desperately whispered The Spanish Flea song while walking down a hill. She randomly stops and says,"We made it to the golden gate bridge!" I immediately had to go to the downstairs bathroom, So i paused the episode and went downstairs, After I got out of the bathroom, I unpaused the episode. It then showed Dawn Swatworthy sitting in a dark room, feeling sad and miserable. I was confused, why is Dawn sad? I saw promos and TV advertisements of this show and she was cheerful, but why is she sad now? Rayna was creeped out, She wasn't expecting Dawn to feel sad either. The camera quality wasn't good, but it was not shaky or anything. it looked like it was filmed by an amateur and recorded on a VHS tape. Then, Dawn covered her face with her hands, and sobbed in a depressed tone. Unfortunately, I noticed that the crying sounded realistic. I felt bad for him as i heard her cry. It seems like the actor who played Dawn was having a really sad day while filming "The Buzz on Maggie" and decided to film herself having a sad breakdown in a dark room. Dawn then smiles and jumps into the fire. The video quality suddenly improved. It shows Dawn's flesh burning. She looked at me and proclaimed, "You did this to me.", before her skin was burnt to ashes and her entire body turned to rubble. It actually showed her being burnt. It then faded to a scrap yard. When Rayna went inside a garbage pile, She was screaming very very loud I covered my ears. And like i said, My parents sleep in over loud noises. After Rayna was scraped, Maggie and Pupert had been frightened for days. The camera zoomed in and in the background was the scrapped engine starring at Maggie and Pupert, They were mumbling something in a deep scary voice. But the next part was really fucked up,. We see the house that Maggie Pesky lives in, but it seems assembled more like hell. Maggie looks really nervous and her eyes look more glossy and realistic. I am guessing this wasn’t finished, but Maggie looked a lot cheaper. The backdrops were more grainier and there were what looked like human hands sticking up from the ground. Pupert screams, "Dad! It's Me, Better come out!," as he stabs Mr Pesky repeatedly. Maggie then draws a pentagram on the Pesky's rug. He sacrifices Mr Pesky's corpse. There is literally no sound for this seven second sacrifice. Pubert laughs again, and runs to Dawn Swatworthy's house. Dawn is seen at a table with Mr Pesky's partially-eaten head, brain exposed and eyeballs hanging out, and says, "My beautiful honey, will you marry me?," as his left eye blinks once, revealing he is alive, but slowly suffering and dying. His skin sheds, leaving only muscle and tissues exposed, and his facial organs and nerves snap and fall apart. His head is now nothing but a pile of random organs, and his eye blinks again. The bubble transition shows, and for thirty seconds, Pupert is shown kissing the pile of organs, and putting a ring on it, inside of a Church. Maggie looks demonic, and says to Mr Pesky's organs, "I am your lord and savior, Pesky City. Praise me." Rayna begins commiting suicide by bringing a gun to her mouth. It then fades to Maggie's school. Principal Pestrip comes out of his office and says "What's going on?" Maggie says "We have our 1 Millionth Incident." Principal Pestrip then proceeds to get a smile on this face and says "Let's celebrate“ in a creepy tone. The Next morning, they return to find that Rayna has undergone metamorphosis, and being gullible as they are, believed that Dawn Swatworthy had killed Rayna. The credits rolled. I am shocked to what i have fucking watched. A few minutes later, I fainted. I woke up in a hospital not noticing that i actually met Jessica Dicicco. She felt sorry for the episode i watched, She claimed that the show wanted to be on ABC instead of Disney Channel. The End. Category:From the CJayMarch Wiki Category:Bestpasta Category:We need comments! __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Lost Episodes Category:Pictures Category:Archived Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Disney Channel Category:Bad Stories